Example embodiments relate generally to power management, and more particularly to application processors, mobile devices including the same and methods of managing power of an application processors.
Data traffic between a mobile application processor and a display driver integrated circuit (IC) is becoming dramatically increased in response to improvements in image resolution. As a result, power consumed at the mobile application processor and/or the display driver IC is steadily increasing.
The mobile application processor is built in various multimedia devices and the mobile application processor processes multimedia data such as still image signals or moving image signals. In general, the mobile application processor consumes more and more power as the multimedia data that are transmitted to the mobile application processor more and the mobile application processor includes more functional blocks that are provided with power, which arises time for which a battery may be used with one charge.